


A Tomato A Day

by Dienamic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gakuen AU, Multi, OOC, Secret Admirer, locker gifts, rated for lovi's crude language, tomatoes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienamic/pseuds/Dienamic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakuen AU. Spain-centric. Antonio keeps leaving him tomatoes in the locker, Feli tells them its a secret admirer, and Lovino desperately searches for the bastard secret admirer. </p><p>Contains: Antonio mooning over Lovi, Lovi on tsundere pills, Feliciano a secretly matchmaking idiot, awkward Germany, befuddled Japan and two drunk friends -one of which pushes them both together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tomato A Day

**Author's Note:**

> Human names used. Highschool AU. :D
> 
> UPDATE 03/15/15: I had to change this. I hope you guys will still like it. The next chapter comes with it though. I am sorry, but I regret nothing. This story was done on a whim of mine. The setting and plot seems to be impossible, because this was done on a whim of immaturity. I hope when you read this, you can feel my emotions poured on this story, and the innocence of it all. Thank you for entertaining this silly lady.
> 
> I had so many problems with this. I was trying to keep it as mysterious as possible, but I wanted to input some of Antonio's thoughts. They're probably OOC. It became a mess after I added Antonio's thoughts and my hair is falling out from too much pulling. This is like the fifth version of this story. The first one I've made has a slightly different plot then it changed and changed until I've finished this.
> 
> Repost from FFN. I don't own Hetalia, enjoy! Rated for crude language and sexual themes (I think?)
> 
>  
> 
> About the translations, I uh just used uh Google translate, so yeah. Sorry. Please do correct me! I really have no idea if they are accurate. Thanks!

**A Tomato A Day**

* * *

And he takes a one last glimpse from his watch before turning at the corner, where he finds Lovino and his brother –sometimes that muscular friend of Feli would be there, other times it was the quiet one and on very rare occasions, both of them would be present– and he is tackled by Lovino's younger brother to the ground.

"Buongiorno, Anton!" the Italian greets as he crushes the Spaniard with his 'morning hug' –but of course, Antonio can't help to greet him and hug him back because Feli was so damn adorable –like his brother, but he'd probably get punched for saying that. Lovino heads straight to his locker, the obedient student he was, and ignores them per usual.

_His name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. He is one of the privileged select few in the entire world handpicked by the school itself to attend the prestigious academy, World Academy W._

"¡buenos días, Feli!" he greets back with a giant smile, returning the embrace.

_He considers himself lucky to be attending this school, mostly because if he wasn't, he wouldn't be able to meet Lovino Vargas…_

"What the fuck is this?" He hears Lovino grumble to himself from his locker.

Antonio pulls away from Feliciano's hug to turn and look over Lovi's shoulders –but the man has already slammed his locker shut and is currently examining an innocent looking tomato in his hand. Antonio's eyes lights up a bit, but the happy glint was gone as soon as it appeared –so none of the others notices, not even the German –replaced with confusion.

"Ve, it's a tomato, fratello." Feliciano supplies, looking confused as well.

…  _The love of his life._

He decides to see what the small outburst was about. "What is it, Lovi? Did you forget something from home again?"

Automatically, Lovino scowls at him, "I don't forget stuff from home, you bastard. There's a tomato in my locker." he retorts, still inspecting the un-suspicious tomato. Once he has deemed the fruit was of the best quality, he gobbles it down with small bites.

Antonio can't help but to chuckle a bit –it was super cute. "But you like tomatoes, Lovi." He points out, hiding that small smile tugging at his lips. The brown-haired man glares at him for laughing.

"How did this freaking tomato get inside my locker?"

"You mean to say that it wasn't you who placed it inside your locker?" Antonio asks stupidly, feigning surprise.

Lovino groans in both frustration and exasperation, "Dios Mio, it took that long for you to get it!"

The blond frowns thoughtfully, seeming not to get the Italian's point. "Why are we making such a fuss over one tomato? If it's still fresh then go ahead and finish it so we can move on with our lives."

_Expect the stiff brute to say the most intelligent statement of that conversation._

"Maybe because the fucking fruit might be poi-"

The youngest man chooses that moment to join the conversation, "Maybe it's from a secret admirer! Ve! Fratello has a secret admirer!" he exclaims, giggling uncontrollably.

"They must have known that you like tomatoes!" he adds with a smile –said brother smacks him on the back of his head making Feliciano tumble to the floor, "I DO NOT have a secret fucking admirer!" he shouts at the man angrily.

"Ve~ fratello, that hurts!" his younger brother whines and the blond is immediately kneeling beside him and asking if he was alright. Feliciano replies that he's alright and that Ludwig was so nice and caring while hugging him –the blond is obviously blushing, not that Feli would see.

Antonio briefly wonders when the two would realize that they both have a thing for each other. Turning away from thought, he turns to scold the other man, "Now, now, Lovi, it's bad to hurt others! Especially Feli, he's your little brother."

"Shut up, tomato bastard!" he says and continues eating the fruit with angry bites.

That was when Antonio finally notices the strange looks the German –er, Ludwig was it? –is giving him. He can't help but to feel uncomfortable under the man's scrutinizing stare –not that he would let Ludwig know that. And when the blond spots the confused look Antonio's giving him, he quickly averts his gaze back to Feliciano, flustering.

Feliciano, who has finally recovered from the smack delivered from his brother, stands up and puts a finger to his lips. "Ve~ it doesn't matter anyway," he says. "Fratello is already in love with someone else," and right after he finishes Lovi smacks him on the head again.

"Idiota! Don't go around telling people those kinds of things!"

"But I trust big brother Anton and Ludwig, ve…" Feliciano whimpers, cowering.

"Who?" Antonio blurts, unable to control himself –he mentally kicks himself at this.

Lovino scowls, "Like hell I'd tell you, you jerk!" With that, he storms off to his homeroom class, and Antonio was left befuddled with the mirage of emotions he's feeling. He's furious and wounded –the way Lovi had said those words felt like rejection, and in a way, they really are and it hurt –and irritated and curious and hell if it wasn't jealous then, he is now.

He's so angry he can't help but to let out a sigh of frustration –and he's swiftly reminded that the two hasn't left yet and so he quickly amends his actions and it ends up sounding like an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I guess it's time to head to class." He tells them, Ludwig nods at this but Feliciano is giving him a dejected expression –like he's disappointed or was that pity?–

"If that's the case then, Feliciano, let's head to class." Feliciano seems to agree with him as he grabs the taller man's left arm, pulling him away.

"Ve~ Kiku-chan must be waiting for us! See you later, Anton!" he waves at the man.

He waves back at the two weakly. "Hasta luego," he mutters.

_He never really had a chance on the love of his life anyways._

* * *

And the next day, Lovino receives another tomato from his secret admirer. Nonetheless, he was still not amused.

_In Antonio's opinion, the ingrateful brat should be the very least thankful. Such lengths one goes through just to get his favorite fruit in his locker first thing in the morning. Freshly picked._

"Not again!" he groans, snatching the fruit and slams his locker room with so much force his brother winces at the sound of the metal door hitting its frame. Feliciano abruptly lets go of Antonio from his morning hug as he did.

"Ve… Fratello, that's scary…" he whimpers and all Antonio could do is to give him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Feli. I'm sure your brother won't destroy the entire school."Lovino scowls at the both of them

"Where do these come from, anyways?" he wonders aloud.

"Did they leave a note somewhere?" Antonio tries to suggest, even though he already knows that there's no notes anywhere –because he was too damn afraid that Lovi might figure it out if he leaves one. Taking his suggestion into consideration, Lovino checks his locker, but shakes his head promptly upon finding none.

All of their faces fell.

Feliciano perks up as if he had realized something –and maybe he has, or it was just a wild guess –nevertheless, he still expresses his opinion, "I think it's that Belgian girl from our Literature class!"

Antonio's ears perk up, his dopey smile falling.

_Belgian girl? From Literature Class? What was the meaning of that?!_

Lovino's temper goes a meter down –Antonio is relieved at this –as he gives his twin a confused look, "Really? I don't think she likes me that way…" he trails off, looking unsure. Antonio almost gapes at the hesitant Italian.

_Why is Lovino acting like… like he likes her or something? She couldn't actually be that someone his Lovi likes? Or is she?_

_He doesn't know._

Lovino's brother nods at this, "Ve~ but didn't you use to like her back then?"

The result is instantaneous; scarlet red climbs his cheeks as he stuttered his next sentence –Antonio would comment on how he looks just like a tomato but those wretched unwelcomed feelings were invading his heart again. That can't be true –can it?

"T-that's not the point–!"

_So it was true._

He tries not to clutch his chest as it rapidly twists in such unexplained agony. And so he smiles and goes along with Feliciano's idea.

"I think Feli's right! This girl must really like you a lot, go for it, Lovi!" he comments, patting Feli who smiled back at him.

_But his heart and mind scream the otherwise._

He ignores it.

Lovino flushes a bit more, bowing his head in embarrassment before snarling at the taller man.

"Shut up, tomato bastard! You're not included in this conversation,"

_And Antonio is surprised at how those carelessly spoken words stabbed his heart._

Feliciano frowns at his brother, "Lovi! Don't be rude to Anton!"

After a few moments, a look of shock crosses Lovino's face, as if dawning in realization –he desperately hopes that Lovino hasn't figure it out because really –it was so painfully obvious.

"Dammit! This must be one of that Wine bastard's stupid jokes!"

… _Or not. He didn't know whether to feel relieved or not although he feels a bit sorry for his dear friend, Francis._

Feliciano gasps at this, "Big brother would never do that!" and Antonio simply responds by reminding him that, "His name's Francis, Lovino."

To their dismay, the both of them were ignored upon seeing Lovino stomping to his classroom in a fit of anger.

_And he knows that he had to go after the brown-haired man to shift his perspective on that certain matter, to avert the direction of thought –a very dangerous thought. He almost sprints to Lovino–_

When as if on cue, the first bell suddenly shrills.

_Antonio curses his overly bad luck._

* * *

At lunchtime, Lovino is probably marching up to the rooftop to kick the French bastard's ass –or so, that's what Feli told him. He dashes up the stairs, and he luckily arrives there just in time to stop Lovino from beating up one of his best friends (not that he really could, though, Lovino was all bark but no bite and even if he wasn't, Gil and Francis can hold their ground despite what they look like, maybe it was more of stopping Lovino from shouting curses at his dear friends) –and so out of breath.

Although the scene he turns up on was one he hadn't expected, not at all.

As usual, Gilbert and Francis were sitting on the ground, bottles of water scattered around them –said bottles contained beer, which Gilbert had 'awesomely' snuck into the school grounds without the staff (even his strict little brother, Ludwig) knowing. Their cheeks were stained red with alcohol and stupid grins were plastered on their faces, which was nothing new to him –in fact, if it weren't for this whole fiasco, he would be with them, bearing the similar red cheeks and stupid grin and heavily drunk.

_And with them was Lovino._

Lovino was standing a few feet away from them, his back turned to Antonio, bowing his head. His gaze was glued to the floor but he was clearly fidgeting.

_They look like they're talking about can't be possible, Lovi hates them both!_

Gilbert was the first to notice him, "'Tonio! Have some drinks with us!" he beckons, clumsily raising a hand to call him over.

The brown-haired man jerks when he hears his name, and abruptly turns around to face him, "W-what are you doing here, tomato bastard!?" he shrieks, his cheeks reddening from surprise.

_He should be asking that question._

Pushing the confusion at the unusual reaction the Italian gave him; he smiles sheepishly and scratches the back of his head. "Well, your brother told me you were gonna kick Franny's ass, so I came as fast as I could. Feli's really worried, you know? Oh, you look like a tomato, Lovi!" he points out, smiling happily –the man is just too adorable.

The smaller man mutters something inaudible under his breath. Antonio can see Gilbert smirking a little.

_What?_

"Eh? What was that, Lovi–?"

"It's nothing!" the Italian snaps back before he could even finish the sentence.  _And his heart twists in pain again, but he ignores it._

So he keeps his mouth shut, waiting for the other man to talk again.

"Anyways, I'm done talking to him. I'm gonna spare his ass today." Lovino tells him, crossing his arms and looking away. Francis responds to that statement with a bunch of "honhonhon's.", then takes a sip from his bottle.

_Thank heavens, Francis might have told him if he hadn't intervened._

Antonio gives a sigh of relief, "Muchas gracias, Lovino." Lovino's eyes widen a bit, but he quickly regains his composure and throws them a stern glare.

"Whatever," he mutters darkly before disappearing at the stairs.

Antonio glances over to the stairs to check if Lovi was really gone before he finally glances at his two trusted friends, "I'm screwed." He deadpans, looking miserable.

"Ja," Gilbert nods as he takes another swig of his drink. Francis shakes his head with masculine grace,  _yellow strands dancing in the afternoon sun –such observation makes him shudder a bit and so he stops the peculiar line of thought._

" Désolé, but I can't help but to agree with Gilbert. Although the question is, Antoine, When are you planning to tell him?" Francis asks, raising a delicate eyebrow at him. "Oui, it is only the beginning, but you have seen how volatile our tomate is. Do you plan on continuing this, ami?"

_He agrees. But he can't tell Lovino yet. It was silly, but he just couldn't._

"I don't know." He admits quietly. "But I'll tell him soon. But not yet."

_At this point, he asks himself if he had done the right thing._

The albino laughs mockingly and throws him a bottle. Antonio catches it, gulping down the contents as soon as he had uncapped it.

_What mess have he gotten himself into?_

"Gracias, I needed that. Been skipping class again, Gil?" He tells the white-haired the man after drinking half of the bottle. Gilbert gives him a smirk, "Ja." Grunting, he proceeds to lecture his friend, " 'Tonio. Lovino is really a pain the arse, I don't even know what you see in that guy. Totally unawesome."

_Antonio considers if he should take the advice of a drunk man._

Francis nods, "Oui, Antoine. Although he is not totally unawesome as Gil put it, but more of a complicated type."

"Yeah, he's just like that, you know? Maybe there's a problem on his upbringing as a child. Anyways, 'Tonio, he'll kill you if he finds out from other source that's it you who have been giving those orangey thingies."Gil adds, snorting.

_Well, he can't even tell the difference between a red tomato and an orange._

Antonio gives them a look.

"Gracias for the vote of confidence."

Gilbert frowns at the drop of the Spanish man's attitude, but in the end, he shrugs it off and he downed another drink.

Francis gives him a knowing smile, "What are you gonna do then, Antoine?"

There was no answer from the man.

Francis nods in understanding, smiling as he did so.

Antonio briefly remembers that conversation Lovino was having with them moments before he arrived at the rooftop.

_He wonders what they were talking about. Lovino's voice was really serious back there._

"One more thing, Francis?" Antonio quickly asks.

"Qui, Antoine?"

Silence.

Gestures from the other man that gave signals that he is feeling shy or nervous, stutters a bit before finally spitting out the question he was meant to ask.

"That is –uh what –Lovi…what. What were you guys talking about before I –ah got here?"

Gilbert snorts again behind Antonio, and Francis raises an eyebrow before finally smiling mysteriously behind his bottle.

"Nothing of importance, Antoine."

* * *

**OMAKE – earlier that morning…**

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo looks around before stepping into the hallway. He carries a single fruit in his left hand, and walks casually to the lockers. He stops in front of a familiar locker which belonged to a certain student named Lovino Vargas.

And he enters the combination lock with precise grace, successfully opening the locker. He smiles a bit, kisses the fruit –just for luck –and places it inside the younger man's locker. He gives the bright red fruit an encouraging look and finally closes the door –as if nothing had happened. He saunters past the early morning crowd of students and turns on the corner and waits.

A minute passes and while his back is on the wall, his hands are so sweaty as he tries to calm his pounding heart. One minute turns to five, and he glances at his wristwatch, the one Lovino had gotten him for his birthday –because he needed something other than the Italian to remind him the things he's supposed to do– and ignores that in five minutes Lovi and his brother will be arriving. Another two minutes passes and Antonio is smiling once again and all traces of nervousness had vanished.

Antonio then hears Lovino's angry voice –so early in the morning, must be annoyed with Feliciano again –and he knows that it was time. Antonio finally composes himself and he takes a one last glimpse from his watch before turning at the corner, where Lovino and his brother –sometimes that German friend of Feli would be there, sometimes it was the Japanese one and on certain occasions, the both of them would be present –and he is tackled by the younger brother to the ground.

"Buongiorno, Anton!"

* * *

**TBC**

 


End file.
